Walking Dead/Season 8
Season Eight of the survival horror series The Walking Dead began airing on AMC on October 22nd, 2017 at 9:00 pm. This will notably be the first season to not feature starring cast member Steven Yeun, who had appeared in the previous seven seasons. Joining the main cast this season is Seth Gilliam (Gabriel Stokes) and Ross Marquand (Aaron), who both became guest stars in the fifth season. Plot elements In this season, the pieces begin to move and set up the upcoming war between the Saviors and the now-united groups of Alexandria, The Hilltop and The Kingdom with the groups wiping out several members and strategically leading a herd of walkers to the Sanctuary to blockade Negan and his men. However, this war proves that it won't be without its' casualities on both sides on the field. Episodes Cast Principal cast Also Starring Guest stars Crew Production * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemiz - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer Directors Writers Notes * The Walking Dead was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * Season eight is notable in that it starts off with the 100th episode of the series. * David Leslie Johnson becomes a consulting producer on the series beginning with this season. * Alex Coley Brown goes from being a co-producer to a co-executive producer on the series beginning with this season. * Merci Navarro becomes a co-producer on the series beginning with this season. * A one-hour season 8 preview special aired on AMC on Saturday, September 16th, 2017. * A "Behind the Dead" documentary special aired on AMC on Thursday, October 19th, 2017. The one-hour special featured interviews with cast and crew. * A one-hour "Behind the Scenes Special" with interviews with cast & crew aired on AMC on Friday, October 20th, 2017. This documentary was largely the same segments from the "Behind the Dead" special. * "Walker World" is a one-hour documentary that aired on Friday, October 20th, 2017. It featured in in-depth look at the visual effects used to bring the dead to life. Included interviews with director and senior makeup effects artist Greg Nicotero. * A four-minute preview, "A Look at Season 8" aired on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. * A "100th Episode Thank You" segment, running about four minutes, aired on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. * The official season eight trailer premiered on AMC on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. * "The Journey So Far" documentary special, which has become a staple for the program, aired on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. It ran for approximately 2 hours and 15 minutes. * The season premiere was followed by a special two-hour Talking Dead after-show, hosted by Chris Hardwick. The event was held live in Los Angeles, California. Contests were held to fly a winner and a guest to L.A. to attend the live premiere. * Juan Gabriel Pareja returns to the series after a seven-year absence to reprise the role of Morales, beginning with the second episode "The Damned". * This is also the final season to feature Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs) in the main cast. Minor controversy erupted as William Riggs, Chandler's father, ripped AMC and showrunner Scott M. Gimple over the firing of his son shortly after the airing of the midseason finale, "How It's Gotta Be". Body count waves goodbye to the following characters who died during the course of season eight of The Walking Dead. * Andy - Shot in the chest by Savior gunfire. * Mara - Throated by a Savior-turned-Walker named Dino. * Francine - Shot in the chest by Savior gunfire. * Freddie - Shot in the chest by Savior gunfire. * Morales - Shot in the back of the head with a crossbow bolt by Daryl Dixon. * Eric Raleigh - Bled to death after previously being shot by a Savior during a firefight. * Shiva - Devoured by walkers while saving Carol Peletier, Ezekiel and Jerry. * Natania - Shot in self-defense by Enid. * Gavin - Impaled in the back of the throat with a spiked staff by Henry. * Carl Grimes - Suicide by gunshot after being bitten by a walker previously. * Harlan Carson - Shot by a Savior while attempting to disarm him. * Tobin - Stabbed in the chest by Derek with a walker-blood infected knife. * Jared - Restrained by Morgan Jones and torn apart by walkers. * Simon - Strangled to death by Negan. Home video See also References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Seasons